Best Unity Day Ever
by Celais
Summary: AU of 1x09 (SMUT ONE SHOT)


**Helen, I wish you the happiest birthday in the world, and please I will repeat it again, don't die, it would be very depressing. And don't die on your tandem flight, I am not in any way jealous I hope you know that. Enjoy the smut and ignore this drabble because it's the worst. Also, I refused to post it on tumblr because I'm an embarrassed little shit.**

**I love you!**

**(Also, if you're not Helen, you can wish her a happy birthday on her tumblr ****horcruxa ****:D And it's her fault this exists so blame her)**

* * *

**I**t's an AU of 1x09.

* * *

"Where are you going, princess?" She hated that nickname, but she knew there was nothing in this world Bellamy liked more than annoying her so she didn't show just how much she despised it.

"Finn set up a meeting with the grounders. I'm going to meet them." Before she had even finished that sentence she was out of his sight and into her tent.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" He practically shouted as he walked into her tent. He wouldn't let her put herself in such a situation. It was too dangerous and the chances of her getting out alive and well _and_ in good hands were close to zero, and he wouldn't let the closest thing they had to a doctor go on a suicide mission like that. Yes, that's why he cared, because she was a valuable asset to the group.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but Finn is right. We have to at least _try_ to make peace." She replied as she put some supplies into her bag. She promised Finn no guns, but she didn't promise not to bring any weapons and she didn't go anywhere without her knife.

"Clarke, if they wanted peace, they wouldn't have tried to kill us at every chance they got. Need I remind you that they have spears hanging _everywhere?_ They wouldn't have those if they were planning to live in peace." She knew he was right and she hated it.

"Let me do this. And even if I don't make it, you will finally be rid of me." She tried to joke her way out of it but she could see that he saw right through her. She was terrified. She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her upper arm, holding her close.

"If you think that's what I want you're dead wrong."

"Then what do you want Bellamy?"

"I want the same thing you want. I want to be safe, I want our people to be safe. I want to be able to walk out of the camp without the constant fear that I might get struck by a spear.." He paused and stared at her. She felt like he was looking right into her soul when he continued. "I want you to be safe." She broke their gaze, it was getting too intense for her and she had to stand her ground.

"I'm still going." She managed to say and she pulled her arm out of Bellamy's grasp and walked out of the tent. She was determined to go and even though she might not survive it, she had to try. For the group.

He knew she wouldn't change her mind, no matter how hard he would try. He could lock her up and she would still find a way, she was stubborn like that. But he wouldn't let her walk to her slaughter without back up.

.

Tracking them was far from easy, especially not when there was barely anything to track and it was dark. But Raven, Jasper and he managed. It didn't go as fast as he had hoped, but they made it to the bridge. They went to the side of the river where they had a good view of the surroundings and of the meeting itself.

Jasper was on the lookout for grounders, Raven was focused on the grounders on the horses while Bellamy was keeping an eye on Clarke.

"Grounder princess looks pissed." He heard Raven say beside him.

"Our princess has that effect."

"Bellamy…" Jasper whispered, "there are grounders in the trees." Raven turned her to the trees and looked herself.

"Where? I don't see anything?"

"They're going to shoot.. CLARKE RUN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before starting to shoot. Bellamy saw a grounder fall out of the tree before returning his attention to Clarke. He saw Clarke looking in his direction, probably looking to where Jasper's scream was coming from. Bellamy saw the grounder princess grab something from her sleeve and without hesitating he fired a shot at her. This seemed to wake Clarke up and she turned around and started running with Finn on her heels.

Jasper fired a few more shots before Raven stopped him and they, started to make their way back to the camp. Bellamy glanced back at the grounders once more before leaving too.  
Even though the 100 and the grounders were officially at war now, he couldn't help but feel a little proud. If he hadn't followed Clarke, she and Finn would surely be dead and he had prevented that.

.

When they returned to the camp he went to his tent to put his gun back. The second he walked in, Clarke stormed in as well.

"What _the hell_ were you thinking?!" She shouted

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." He replied, trying not to get angry too by the way she was yelling at him.

"WHY would I thank you? You just signed our death certificates." She exclaimed. He now felt his blood begin to boil as well and he turned around and met her gaze. She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes and it angered him even more.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _princess_, but our death certificates have been signed the moment we set foot on the drop ship."

"We had a chance at living in peace but _you_ ruined it!" She said, stabbing a finger in his direction.

"I ruined it? I _saved your life!_"

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"So what? You'd rather be dead than have me save you?"

"If it meant that the others could be safe, YES." He hated hearing her say that, out of everyone she was one of the people who deserved to live most.

"STOP SAYING THAT." He shouted at her. "YOU WOULDN'T DO US A FAVOR BEING DEAD. IF YOU WEREN'T HERE RIGHT NOW WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD WITHIN A WEEK. STOP. SAYING. THAT WE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT'S A LIE." The fire that was burning in her eyes slowly died and her look softened. He let out a breath he was holding and lowered his voice. "We need you, Clarke…." Her head shot up and her gaze met his. He paused and stared her in the eyes, making sure she would hear what he said next. "…_I_ need you." He almost whispered it, but she heard it. He wanted to tell her why he repeated the same words she had told him, what they meant to him but before he had the chance she lunged towards him and crashed her lips on his.

He didn't really know what was going on but he honestly didn't care, he wanted this, wanted _her._ He answered the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. She moaned in pleasure and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The moment his tongue touched hers she felt electricity coursing through her veins. Her arms flew around his neck and she buried them in his curls. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her body, revealing her black bra. Deciding it was only fair that he'd be shirtless too, she ripped his shirt off of him. It might not have been her smartest move since they barely had any clothing, but it felt _so_ good. She unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of it. Gathering her in his arms he carried her to the bed and lay her down before climbing on top of her.

His hands roamed over her body and a small moan escaped her lips when his hand reached her breast. As quickly as he could he unhooked her bra and threw it away, exposing her already hardened nipples. He lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it while he massaged the other with his hand. She gasped in response and felt the heat in her core. When her hands went to his pants, unbuckling it and then tried to move his pants down his legs he stopped her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Not yet." He murmured against her skin, kissing a path down her body until he reached her abdomen where he lingered. His hands slowly moved down her body and reached her inner thigh. In one swift move her panties were gone and he stayed to tease her clit with his tongue. She moaned loudly, not thinking about all the people that might hear her, solely focusing on the pleasure Bellamy's tongue was giving her.

He traced small circles over her clit while still holding her hands above her head. Her moans grew louder and they told him an orgasm was building inside her. Without as much as a warning he entered her with two fingers. Her head fell back to the bed as he pumped in and out of her, teasing her, stretching her, while still pleasuring her clit with his tongue. Her moans grew louder and she felt like her whole body was on fire as pleasure overtook her.

Her orgasm hit her hard. She came around his fingers and dug her nails over the sheets of the bed. She didn't like it that he prevented her from touching him, it was the one thing she had been wanting to do for forever and he was denying her that pleasure. When he finally released her she quickly flipped them around, switching positions. Finally given the chance, she removed his pants and boxers, releasing his throbbing cock. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of his shaft.

She glanced at him and saw how he looked at her, his eyes filled with lust and it aroused her even more. He had had his fun with her, it was her turn to play. She planted a quick kiss on his lips but before he could return it, she was gone and moved down his chest, loving the feeling of his muscular torso. While doing that, she grabbed his shaft roughly and he groaned, causing her to smile. Moving her hand up and down his shaft, she continued teasing him as she placed hot, wet kisses all over his chest, slowly moving down. When she reached his cock she removed her hand and started to place light kisses on it, barely touching him, her tongue coming out on occasion to play as well.

"Clarke… please" He begged, but she wasn't done just yet. She put a finger on his mouth, telling him to be quiet and she kissed the tip of his cock. Her tongue darter out and circled around it, finally giving in a little bit. She was beginning to feel like she was torturing herself more than him since she was the one who wanted to do this. She tasted the pre-cum and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. She took more of him into her mouth and sucked on him. He groaned loudly and her lips curled into a satisfied smile.

She removed herself from his hardened length and placed a kiss on his lips. She intended it to last barely a second but his hand went to her hair and kept her in place. The second she closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss he switched their positions so he was on top once again.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, not moving to let her adjust to his size. What he didn't know was that she had been ready for him the moment she walked into his tent. She arched her back and bucked her hips, letting him know she was ready.  
He started at a torturous pace; slowly moving out of her then thrusting deep back in. She kept meeting his thrusts, trying desperately to convince him to quicken the pace. He merely smirked his signature smirk and pushed her hips back in place. He thrust in and out of her when she noticed he started going faster, her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She felt another orgasm build inside her as he pound in and out of her, faster and faster. She cried out in pleasure and trembled uncontrollably when her second orgasm rushed through her.

Watching her cum and feeling her walls clench around him pulled him over the edge as well and he collapsed on top of her. He rolled off of her and pulled her close to his body. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered the last thing she heard before everything faded away.

"_Best. Unity Day. Ever"_

* * *

**I think now would be the time to tell you that this is the first time I've actually written smut. *hides in a corner***


End file.
